


Just a Little Off the Top

by Unearned_Rogue



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Erotica, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unearned_Rogue/pseuds/Unearned_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric wants to know something. And by Andraste's flaming knickers, he'll get his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Off the Top

In all the evenings in the Keep, the campsites, and all the Inns along the road, there would always be one thing that Varric would never truly understand. She was doing it right now, by the Ancestors. It was something he’d never seen anyone doing, not even Blondie, and he had been well and truly odd. The Inquisitor would always order the same drink: Tevinter wine. Usually a white if they had it, but more often than not, it’d be whatever they had. He remembered the first time he had watched the tall Qunari Saarebaas drink it, her first ever taste of alcohol, and he vividly remembered the disgusted look as her lips, stained by the touch of the deep red alcohol pulled back to reveal her strong white teeth. He had assured her it would get better, but he still did not understand: Why did she always leave half of her drink?

They sat up together in his rooms that night, Varric having invited the horned Vashoth when he bumped into her as she left the Main Hall, where the Iron Bull had been teaching her Qunlat, after the Inquisitor had expressed an interest. The huge warrior had turned down an invite, saying he had things to do. His loss, Varric thought, with a shrug of his short shoulders. And now, they sat together, drinking some Tevinter white he has procured especially for her, Varric regaling her with stories of Hawke in Hightown, and the adventures they had had.

“So there we were, right? Me, Hawke, the Broody Elf, Junior and this little Dalish Mage Merril. Hawke had the Amulet in his hand, that the Witch gave him, but this barrier had appeared, as soon as we left the cave path up Sundermount.”

He watched as she smiled softly, sipping the wine and tilting her head to survey the dwarf more closely with her lavender eyes as he continued his tale.

“So it looks like we’re screwed when all of a sudden -get this, right?- all of a sudden, Daisy, or Merril, rather, gets out her knife and slits her goddamn hand open!”

The Inquisitor’s eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened in a little “oh” of surprise and horror.

“She was a Blood Mage? What did you do?”

And there it was. She got to the halfway point on the glass. Then refilled it full once more. It infuriated him — he wanted to understand it, but there was just something about it that irked the smart-mouth dwarf to no end. She sipped again and smiled at him.

“Um, well, Hawke and the Elf were furious. I mean, Hawke was a mage himself, but he hated Blood Mages with a passion. Junior thought much the same, and Daisy struggled to explain herself to them. I had to say, I agreed with them – the only Blood Mages I’d met before that had been monstrous people, who didn’t care who or what they did in order to get power. But Daisy? She’s a big softie. An absolute doll.”

Adaar reached the halfway mark once more. Both the Vashoth and the Dwarf had been drinking for a few hours now, and Adaar was beginning to feel the effects. As she reached for the bottle, she knocked over her goblet, spilling the last bit of her wine.

“Vashedan!” She swore, groping for it too late, her fingers becoming coated in the dry white. Varric chuckled, offering her a cloth from his tunic’s pockets to mop the table.

“I’m sorry, Adaar, but I have to ask: why do you only ever drink the first half of your wine? I mean, I could understand if the level it reached varied when you were refilling, but it’s always after the first half. What is it?”

The Inquisitor chuckled, mopping up the last of the spill, then brought a curved claw to her lips, her grey tongue lathing across its edge to catch the liquid collected on it. Varric squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, a familiar knot settling in his stomach. Down boy, he thought to himself weakly as the Saarebaas kept licking her claws clean.

“I find that the first half of a drink is always tastier than the second.” She thought for a moment, then smiled, locking eyes with the aroused dwarf.

“I’m definitely more of a top than a bottom.”

Fuck. Varric thought, as he felt himself hardening.

“I mean, you could have finished it, if that’s what you wanted.” She glanced at a claw, and he recognised the moment of realisation that crossed her strong, elegant features.

“You could always… I don’t know, have the last few drops off my claws… You’d have to… Lick it off.”

She had him, he realised. He hadn’t even realised the game that she was playing, or even that she had known of his attraction to her ever since they had met on the field, when demons rained from the skies above. She was smirking, a gold-painted claw proffered lazily towards him, her eyes sultry and filled with arousal.

“Oh fuck it,” he swore, pulling himself onto the table and pouncing on the Qunari’s hand, slowly kissing and licking each of her clawed fingers in turn. The mage purred, placing her free hand on the back of his head and pulling the dwarf into a kiss that tasted of Tevinter wine and Orlesian spices. His hands slipped to her bodice, slowly untying the leather bindings that held it closed, pulling it free of her muscular form. She rose, her hand slipping from his lips to lift him bodily and lay him on his bed, her claws unlacing his trousers and pulling Varric’s member free of his breeches. He swore as she laid her lips against his head, her tongue gently flicking the gold frenulum piercing of his shaft, and then Varric squirmed as Adaar slowly slid her mouth down his length.

“Oh sodding Ancestors, Adaar, where did you learn to do tha— oh fuck!” he swore again as she massaged his aching balls, smirking up at him with her grey lips around his cock. She pulled back with a wet schlick, crawling up his body until her face was above his.

“What, think a nice girl like me’s never sucked a cock before?” She grinned again and kissed him hotly, sliding her tongue against his as her callused hand worked his dick, her long white hair blocking his vision from everything that was not her. Varric moaned, bucking weakly. She pinned his hips with her knees and looked at him wickedly.

“Naughty naughty, Messere Tethras… I told you – I’m definitely more of a top than a bottom.”

She pulled away, shrugging out of her robes with ease to reveal her lithe, muscular body, knotted with muscle and subtle curves, her strong abs softening along her lightly haired mons, her sex’s lips a slightly darker grey than the rest of her.

He flinched when he felt his hands jerk upwards towards the head of the bed. He struggled briefly before realising she had bound them.

“Good job, Adaar. Using your body to distract me is very, very sneaky.”

She grinned and leaned closer, her horns casting huge shadows on the wall behind her in flickering candlelight.

“I learned that from you, short one.” She shifted until she was over him, and trailed the lips of her wet folds against the head of his dick, and futilely, he tried to buck upwards into her, to try and spear her on his length, but her strong thighs held his hips in place.

“Don’t make me punish you, Varric…” she purred sibliantly, stroking herself along him once more. He whined, squirming against her for more contact. She smiled, and lowered herself onto him slowly, sighing with pleasure as his member slowly slid deeper into her velvet folds.

“Adaar….” He moaned longly as she rolled her hips slowly atop him, his toes curling as she slowly picked up speed. He gasped eagerly as her rocking changed pace, her body grinding against him. He struggled to free his hands once more, and a wrist slipped out from his bonds. He instantly took advantage, freeing his other hand and caressing her small, perky breasts before trailing down her body to torment her clitoris, working her small button relentlessly, making her moan and rock faster.

It wasn’t long before they both came, Varric groaning throatily as Adaar shuddered atop him, before she collapsed down against him, his member sliding out as he cradled the massive Qunari woman in his arms. He kissed her forehead, pushing her long white locks behind one of her horns before leaning back in the bed, resting his head more fully against the pillow.

“I see what you mean about being more of a ‘top’ person.” the dwarf chuckled, smiling as a long grey arm reached over him, flicking out a candle with a single wave of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously submitted this to a blog I follow, but I'll host here too. ^^


End file.
